Freeze
by Gothalla123
Summary: Jasper J. was the normal insane girl on her block but when she meets Johnny her world changes, will they be able to be insane, together? Rate M for... reasons... ;) JohnnyxOC
1. Meet JJ

"I require BrainFreezy!" I yelled pointing my knife at the cashier's neck "Look, I'm sorry but the machine, it's off!" "EXCUSES!" I shouted in his face, the smell of fear pouring off of the man, along with pee on the floor. Growling I heard the ding of the doors sliding open so I turned my head, there stood a tall man with black hair, skinny and he looked just as ticked off as me. "WHY IS THE MACHINE OFF!?" He yelled when he got up to where we were "I-I'm sorry but the store has to- "I had, had enough and stabbed my knife into his head "Ugh! Damn idiot….." I mumbled attempting to yank the blade out of his head, not being able to I stood on the counter and put the dead cashiers head under my boot. Pulling harder I finally yanked it out "Finally, now to turn on the machine!" I bent forward and pressed the machines on button hearing the BrainFreezy start going again. Jumping off the counter I looked up at the man "Oh Hey…" He blinked at me slowly then leaned against the counter "Nice Knife" He said plainly even though he was saying it out of boredom I couldn't help but blush, he was really cute so sue me. "Thanks, it's a Mach-9X Hell's Angel" He raised his eyebrow at me so I shifted to sit beside him on the counter "Today was supposed to be a test run at that new club a block away…. But I saw that this store had a BrainFreezy machine so you know..." Man, this guy was easy to talk to…. He nodded and looked back at the dead man "I think you got a pretty good test run, but you might not want to shove it in that hard next time, incase your going against multiple targets that also have weapons…." I looked at him mildly suspicious but then forgot about it when the BrainFreezy machine dinged "Yes!" I whisper yelled and got up "After you my friend!" He looked at me curiously and went ahead to get his BrainFreezy, throwing some money on the counter I paid for both of us and followed him, waiting patiently for him to finish. Once he was done I walked up, grabbed a cup starting to fill it I said "This one's free, I already paid for you" He walked over beside me "Uh… Thank you." "No problem, your welcome." I finished filling my cup and turned, the man was gone so I shrugged and walked out of the store. Humming 'Dead!' By My Chemical Romance I walked down the street towards home.

I followed her, not sure why but I did, she seemed a lot like me. Her hair was down to her mid-back it was Black with two blue stripes on the side, her shirt said 'Kill Me Like I'm Dead' and was extremely ripped up, her paints were Gray and one leg was torn off, looking like shorts, the other one was ripped but mostly intact all of her clothes were covered in paint, even her Boots which were mostly metal had paint all over them. I watched her walk up to a house, realizing it was right beside mine, she looked over towards my House whispered something and then went inside.

"Why does that house call to me?" I whispered "Huh…" Opening my door I shut and locked it, as if anyone would want to break into my place.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Okay now what's the matter?" I looked down at the little demon toy and sighed "I met this guy yesterday and I still cannot get him out of my head!" The demon chuckled "Well maybe you're in love? You drew him didn't you?" "Huh?" I looked up at the canvas and notice that I did in fact draw the man, it was us, him leaning against the counter and I was sitting on it, we looked both out of it yet somewhat happy. "When did I do that?" "Last night when you fell asleep on the couch…" I sighed and walked to the kitchen pulling out ingredients to make caramel candies I ignored the mocking voices in my head begging for more bloodshed. A few hours later I walked out of the house, a messenger bag slung over my shoulder, blades hidden everywhere on my body and walked past that house, looking over I felt the tug again the need to go into that house "777… heaven I got to 666 by eleven, the need is great the mountain shakes If ever to reach the sky and scrap…." I heard the voice in my head say again "Shut Up… I'm thinking Dope…" I paused "Here goes nothing… or everything… need to at least touch the house" I mumbled and started to walk up the path to the front step. The door opened "YOU!" we said in unison pointing dramatically at each other, it was that guy from last night. Standing there for a few seconds we both dropped our arms "So… I live next to you…." "It appears so…" He replied casually with a shrug "I'm Johnny C. You can call me Nny" "Nice to uh meet you again…. I'm Jasper J. or JJ" He whispered my name, making my spine tingle in delight, but not letting him see. I zoned out for a minute because next thing I know he's waving his hand in my face and saying something "HUH?! What? I zoned out, sorry" He oh-ed and then shrugged "I was saying that you were coming up to my house why?" "OH cause it was calling to me…" I slapped myself in the face "I mean uh… I just was wondering who was living here… but now I have my answer so uh- Bye!" I attempted to walk away but was pulled back, ending up holding onto him to prevent myself from falling on the hard concrete. He dropped me when I was an inch from the ground, falling down himself "Hey I don't weight THAT much!" I growled and turned my head to look back at him, I realized I was sitting on his lap "Oh…." Blushing I sprung up, he sat there for a minute and then jumped up too "Sorry" we mumbled at the same time when I saw a shiny object on the ground. Looking at it wide-eyed I realized it was my butterfly knife "JJ!" I heard someone yell from behind me when I picked it up, spinning around to see a little blur leech onto my leg. Lifting my leg I attempted to shake it off "Todd?" I said looking at the little boy stuck to my leg "Squee!" He replied happily as he crawled up my leg to my waiting arms "Hey Squee" Johnny said from beside me, Todd waved shyly and looked up at me "Are you dating Nny?" I nearly exploded, face bright red I shook my head slightly. Schmee laughed and I looked at the little bear in his hands You LIKE HIM, YOU LIKE HIM! I set Todd down and shook the bear "Hey Up yours Schmee!" YOU DO! the bear mocked then went quiet. "Do you?" Todd asked when I dropped the bear into his hands, my blush became redder and I looked around "Uh… I Um… I HEAR MY CARTOON NEEDING TO BE DRAWN! BYEEEEEE!" I ran to my house and shook the doorknob "COME ON!" I yelled then backed up and elbowed the door, trying to knock it in. "OWCH! Oh yeah key…" I unlocked the door, glanced around and then entered my house "Feew! And to answer that question, yes I do"

Little did I know that Johnny was standing at the door listening with a giggling Squee.


	2. Doctor, Doctor

**Sorry my update took for ever and it's so short, I have been having a ****HELL**** off a time lately with everything, maybe tomarrow I'll have a full chapter to give you guys! :D**

**I do not in any ways own or profit from JTHM or my story. **

**Also, PARTY! WOOH WOOH! xD lol**

"Doom Doom Da-doom doom, doodee doodee doodee, Doom Doom Da-Doom Doom!" I sang playfully, using a high pitched voice as to annoy everyone else on the elevator. "God, Bitch will you shut up?!" I grinned "God, asshole, you want a knife in your gullet?!" I pulled out my newest weapon, watching the man shake his head and walk off on the next floor that we stopped at "You're loss!" I yelled just as the doors shut, continuing with the Doom Song as usual, why the Cows Moo-Moo was this taking so long, It wasn't like it was the 34 floor or anything "Oh wait it is heh… Remember, no stabbing! I just need to get in and out…" The other people "Gonna steal lots of Condoms from the cabinet and take all the rubber gloves… oh! And some of those little Petri dishes so I can see what's been growing on that guys head… Hey Nny!" I yelled at the on coming figure, a while ago I had absentmindedly got out on my floor and was walking towards Woman's Health.

"Hey JJ, what are you doing here?" "Going to my OBGYN… I mean… fuck!" I covered my mouth, not doubting that my whole face was bright red, it must have been according to the heat. He stood still for a moment before suddenly laughing "Hey… it's normal for a girl to go there!" "I know, I know… bu-but" He wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve, with had Egyptian writing on the front, that I didn't feel like translating at the moment, "You just yelled that… and well you're face!" He chuckled before motioning to sit down. I nodded telling him one minute "Yo Carol! I'm here!" which the receptionist yelled back "Any changes?" "Nope!" "Okay, the doctor will be with you shortly, oh wait she's taking you in now"

"Jasper?" I nodded, standing up "You wanna come in? It's pretty boring but I think it'll be funny, and then we can hang out afterwards?" He shrugged following me in through the doors.

"O-ohh… some one's got a boy friend!" The Doctor, Rosemary, teased "N-No! This is Nny, he's a friend and I uh… yeah I got nothing as to why I brought him in…" I blushed, squeezing my eyes shut before feeling Johnny take my hand. Which in retrospect did help me feel safer, from the prying eyes and very eh between the leg prods, after a few minutes it was over and I was dressed again, while Rosemary went to get a few sheets signed up I began raiding the cabinet. "What the Hell are you doing?" Nny asked, I just gave him a _'What the hell does it matter'_ stare and continued with what I was doing.

"Remember! Safe Sex!" I blushed, lowering my head at the outburst my Gynecologist just did in front of everyone, especially Johnny… I mean I sorta maybe kind of liked him, maybe. "You mean you Love him!?" "Shut UP WitchKraft!" I thought back at the voice that was currently in my head, It was just him and GIR that I had talking to me, GIR was my little stuffed Demon toy and WitchKraft was a voice I've had since I could remember. Nothing different here.

"Hey JJ? You wanna order a pizza and come over?" I blushed, "Sure, but only if I can bring Silent Hill to watch!" He smiled softly; nodding as we went down the stairs, both agreeing that the elevators were to slow, plus I wanted to off the guy that had so rudely interrupted my Doom song.

**Heh, Doom Song... goes perfectly with JV :D**


	3. Painting and Training

**Here's the chapter I promised you guys, I haven't edited it due to me directly putting it up online mere seconds after I finished it, so if there are any mistakes please tell me, and NO FLAMES! By the way I am very tired, it is 5:40 AM and I feel like crap, not because of the no sleeping, I have insomnia at night but I can sleep during the day Doctor said I'm a night owl, hoo hoo! lol anyways I hurt knuckles after a nice experience with a wooden night stand. **

**I do not own or profit from this story or JTHM.**

"Let me go you fucked up bitch!" I looked over at the man, currently strapped to the wall, his legs rail road spiked to the wall, arms shackled above him. I simply shook my head, looking back down at my cross word puzzle "Why the hell not?!" I snapped my head up at him, casually taking a sip of my coffee "Rape is an extensive crime and something I will not tolerate the even mere thought off… You, on the other hand have personally tried it on me. Thus since you're… buddy over there is quite dead for it, you will suffer large…" I paused writing in another word "Plus I'm waiting for Nny to come over so he can give me a few pointers on how to gut a human alive with out making them die right away, sadly I cannot perform this duty do to this." I lifted my arm, which was currently in a cast, before writing down Perish as the next word.

After listening to the Rapist scream for twenty more minutes I finally heard the door bell. "Shit…" I mumbled before stretching and running up stairs, trying to ignore GIR telling me to hug Nny and tell him how I feel "Stay quiet ya hear! I don't want Nny to know about you yet…" I placed the stuffed demon on my bed and walked to the door. "Hey John…ny. what the hell…?" I looked at the man standing in front of me, it was definitely NOT Johnny actually it was some guy holding a bible out to me "Praise Jesus! PRAISE THE LORD!" he hit me with the bible a few times and splashed some water on me "Hey! Fuck off you motherfucker! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" "You are a demon, I banish thee!" I felt my right eye twitch and grabbed my boot knife, lunging for the man and taking him down "Banish this!" I slammed the knife down into his stomach, as I proceeded to stab him until I was soaked in blood. Panting I got up, just to see Johnny standing on the side walk with a large grin plastered across his face.

"What?" I asked flatly "That went well…" I felt a grin cross my face and before I knew it I was laughing, ending up back on the ground after having to catch my breath. "Ugh. I need to take a shower… Come on in." I signaled with my right arm for him to follow me. "Do what ever you want while I go take a shower… if you go down stairs leave the guy with the railroad spikes through his legs alone… that bastards all mine…" I finished angrily as I walked into the bathroom after producing a change off clothes from my room.

"Fizzle pop, the soap that makes you feel all fizzy!" I joked, rubbing the cotton candy smelling shampoo into my hair, the cast on my arm being held in a plastic case thing that was really tight on my arm. I moved my head to an invisible beat as I rinsed it out, making sure to use my conditioner before washing up. "All done!" I said as I walked out of the steam filled bathroom, doing an action pose in front of Johnny before sitting on the couch. "What happened to you're arm?" "How about I let the one who did it tell you?" I grinned devilishly as I winked and skipped to the basement steps "Follow meeeeee…." I yelled as I slid down the banister, being deposited at the bottom on a bean bag chair. "Is that you bitch! Get me the fuck down now! I'll kill you, you whore!" "Stick a dick in it asswipe!" I yelled back to the man behind door number 3, listening to Johnny's metallic footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Did you really just do that?" Nny asked obviously irritated, I nodded "I got me caffeine in mah system, I gonna explode… that happens to me some times…" I giggled walking to the door before pushing it open dramatically, my hands on either side of the doorway. "Okay, here he is…" I stood slightly to the side letting him pass by me and into the room. "Hey dick face why don't you tell Johnny what the hell you did to me?" I crossed my arm as I sat down in my chair. The man replied with different ways that he was going to kill me and what he was going to do to my body after wards if I didn't let him down.

I stood up, grabbing a knife off of the table and snatched his tongue "Fine then if you don't want to tell him then you don't need this." I cut off his tongue, walking over to the sink in the room and washing my hands off, well fingers and hand before sitting back in my chair. "He decided that he was going to try to rape me with his friend over there, caught me off guard and sprained my wrist badly, I was actually wondering if maybe you could draw something on the cast for me, maybe?" I felt heat come to my cheeks and looked down. "Sure, but first… you're lesson and his…"

"Wow! I've never been able to remove organs like that! You're so awesome Nny!" I hugged Johnny before realizing what I was doing and let go. "Uhh… sorry."

"I-Its okay, do you have another marker?" I nodded and leaned off of my bed, my bottom half being the only half on the bed, before pulling a box of art supplies from under it. Straightening I set it on the bed before opening it. "This should be enough right?" he nodded, looking at the shit ton of markers, picking up a simple black on he began drawing on my cast "Don't look."

After twenty minutes of constantly being told to not look Johnny finally capped the marker "Done." I grinned sitting straight and looking at my cast, on it was a detailed picture of Johnny and I, back to back, holding our knifes out towards the "person" grins on our faces wild and happy. Both in the same outfits that we wore the first time we met, which was two weeks ago. The only color on it was the yellow smiley face on the end of his knife and the red devil on mine along with our eyes. Beneath the picture had 'Get well, Nny.' With Happy noodle boy beside it "Holy Mother of the Dead! This is awesome Nny!" I tackled him to the bed, squeezing him around the neck; his hands hesitantly rested on my sides before I realized that he really didn't get human contact that much and sat up. "S-sorry… thank you Nny this is so cool!" He grinned "You're welcome JJ" I blushed and nodded "wanna go get some BrainFreezy's? I wanna show off my cast!" He nodded, helping me off of the bed before glancing over at the painting leaning against the wall.

"Is that us?" I nodded "I like the line work… when did you do this?" "The… the night I met you…" He looked over at me strangely "What?" I asked "You did all that from memory?" I nodded, not going to tell him that I did it in my sleep. "You're welcome to look through my other pictures if you want…" He nodded, moving the picture forward enough to look at the one behind it, most of the pictures were warped and twisted, except for the last on, which was just a simple gray background "What's this one?" "I… haven't decided yet… they usually start out as a certain colored background and then my mind wanders till I come upon the right thing…" He nodded and rested them all back against the wall, walking to the living room, I grabbed a trench coat and pushed up the sleeves, making sure my cleaned boot knife was in place and my Mach-9X Hell's Angel on my hip before walking to the door.

"Mmh, BrainFreezy!" I sighed out as I walked along side Johnny peacefully; we were walking home "Is it Wednesday?" He nodded "Cool!" I skipped a few steps before looking over at Johnny "I'll see ya later okay?" He nodded, I gave him a quick hug and walked to my door. "Bye!" "Bye" I smiled, giving a quick wave before shutting my door. Going to my room I got dressed in my pajamas, my soft and dark blue PJ pants having little flying saucers on them and my shirt, which I rolled up the sleeves to had 'Kooki Monster' written on the front, not being the Cookie Monster but something crazier. Suddenly an idea popped into my head, I was going to paint something awesome and give it to Johnny as a thank you present!

Sighing I finished the picture, it had a shadow of what looked like Johnny hovering over a Bright red BrainFreezy, hands up in a grabbing motion above his head, grin spread across his face evil, tongue sticking out as he prepared to grab the cup. The only color was the tongue, and the whole cherry BrainFreezy. I smiled, hopefully he would like it. After waiting an hour for the paint to dry I set a black garbage bag over the top of it and slipped on a pair of shoes. Running across my lawn and over to his I knocked on the door, bouncing from foot to foot impatiently.

"Nny! Open up!" I yelled after ringing the door bell twice. The door opened to show a shirtless Johnny "Yeah?" I blushed, nearly falling over as I was let into the house. Johnny turned the light on and shut the TV off, pulling his shirt back on as he looked over at me. "I wanted to give you something…" I pulled the bag off and smiled, showing Johnny the painting I watched his face light up "You painted this for me?" I nodded quickly, excited as he grinned "I like it! Thank you!" I grinned, watching him walk over to the kitchen, grab two nails and a hammer and nail them into the wall. Taking the painting softly from my hands and setting it on the wall. I blushed as I walked up to it, he had it so that if he opened the door it would be the first thing anybody would see. I felt slender arms wrap around me from my right side and felt my face burn, was Nny hugging me? Yes, yes he was. I turned and hugged him back "Really thank you, it means a lot… now you better get back home, it's about to rain." I nodded letting him walk me home before I went inside and made something for dinner.

**Things are gettin' to spicey for the pepper... xD Sorry American Dad thing, anyways JJ and Nny are getting closer, obviously... but it's more of a best friend thing at the moment, cool huh? ;D**


	4. In Sickness and In Health

Sorry it's so short, I had writen it a few days ago and forgot what I was going to write next so I left it at that. Enjoy, review and follow please! Thank you! :)

"You and Johnny are getting close…" "GIR, fuck off I am NOT in the mood right now…" The plush demon just laughed "Oh just admit that you like him… he seems to like you…" I groaned, covering my ears with my pillow "Be quiet, it's bad enough that I'm stuck in bed for the day, I don't need your constant nagging…" The plush went quiet and I sighed, closing my eyes tightly to try to make the pounding headache go away.

The Door Bell rang suddenly, startling me out of a light sleep "Damn it this is the last time I am getting up to answer the fucking door." I groaned as I sat up, rubbing my neck as I wobbled to the door, getting a head rush when I finally reached my destination. Pulling the door open I glanced out the door, first thing I saw was black, more specifically a long black trench coat. "Mmh… hey Nny." I mumbled, leaving the door open as I went over to the couch and sat down "Wha'da you want?" The door slammed shut, making my headache worsen immediately and I fell down to lie on the cushions "Fu-uck…" I muttered painfully "What is wrong with you? I called you six… times…" I felt a hand rest on my forehead, the coolness feeling nice before it was abruptly pulled away. "Fuck, you have a fever." I heard Johnny's foot steps echo through the room and to the kitchen, stopping while he shuffled through the cabinets before a loud "Ah-Ha!" reached my ears, followed by the water running and steps back towards my place in the living room.

Hands pulled me up before holding one of them up to my mouth, I opened feeling two pills drop in before a glass was pressed to my lips, I swallowed, drinking half of the glass before it was pulled away. "Nn-" "You need to get some rest, come on." I attempted to get up, but in my weakened state I just managed to fall forward and into the tall figure. "Shit. Fuck, I know you'll be pissed later but I am going to have to fuckin' carry you." I groaned before being picked up, not being thrown over Johnny's shoulder like I half expected, he carried me bridal style which I was slightly grateful for, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck I rested my head on his shoulder, breathing in Johnny's scent absentmindedly, placing it some where safe in my mind before being placed delicately on my bed. "Nny?" I mumbled, eyes feeling heavy as I was tucked into my soft bed "Thank you…" I felt my world go dark and relaxed, sleep taking over my tired and aching body.

Johnny C.'s POV

What the hell was with that creepy little Demon plush toy? It was staring at me like it knew something I didn't. "So you're the famous Johnny C. that JJ keeps talking about? I see why she likes you." I eyed the plush, which was apparently smirking at my confused state. "What the fuck… are you?" "I am GIR… one of JJ's friends… I'm like Schmee only not… Actually I'm a manifestation of Jasper's being. Well sort of it's hard to explain. Anyways the important thing is that while Jasper's passed out I can talk to you," I went to speak but was interrupted "Wait until after I am done to talk, otherwise you will get confused... well more confused. Now JJ and you are friends, she thinks you are awesome actually and has not had a single suicidal thought since she met you, now normally I would be jumping for joy but she will be starting to revert back to her old ways, thinking darker thoughts and wanting to die." I was confused "What the fuck do I have to do with Jasper," At the mention of her name JJ rolled over admitting a soft sigh before stopping her movements "and her changing?"

"To put it simply Johnny, She likes you."

Okay that confused the hell out of me, I picked the plush up and threw it on the other side of the bed, as far away as the room would allow; before getting up and heading into the kitchen to make Jasper some chicken noodle soup, something that should help her state.

JJ's POV

"Mngh?... Nny?" I sat up rubbing my eyes lightly before looking up at the man who was currently in an apron and holding a bowl of soup out to me "I thought you might want something to eat…" I smiled, nodding as I pulled myself up, using a small tray to set on my lap before taking the soup from him. "Thank you Nny"

I finished off the soup before checking the clock "Hey Johnny can you grab me the remote, the new Death at the Zoo episode is on in a few minutes…" He grinned, nodding his head while he retrieved the bedrooms TV remote and sitting on the bed beside me. I turned it on, being quickly amerced in people dyeing at the zoo.


End file.
